


Not without him

by snipermathlove29



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: C-Section, First Mpreg Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/pseuds/snipermathlove29
Summary: Charlie is in labor with his and Ian's first child. Ian has been in the field for over 2 weeks and despite the multiple attempts at contacting him, is still unreachable. Charlie will not have this baby without him. Or will he?





	Not without him

**Author's Note:**

> So while I am waiting on geek squad to return my lap top (grrr I want to update my other stories Damn it!) I got an idea for this story. This is my first attempt at Mpreg so hopefully it won't suck! Kudos and comments are always welcome!!

Charlie Epps woke earlier than normal. What had woken him he didn't know but he knew trying to go back to sleep was pointless. Especially since it seems someone else decided that 6 am was a good wake up time. Charlie put a tender hand on his round belly. "OK OK I'm awake. No need to use my bladder as a punching bag." He laughed as he felt another jab to said organ.

After relieving himself he made his way down to the kitchen. As he was reaching for the bread above the fridge he felt a sharp jab very low in his abdomen. "Ahh" His hand automatically went to hold the area that hurt. After a few seconds the pain subsided. "Huh, I guess I streched the wrong way." He went about his morning, the pain all but forgotten. 

3 hours later the pain was steadily increasing. Charlie was curled up on the couch, hands holding his stomach as he waited for the pain to end. "Damn." It was getting worse.

He knew what it meant. He would be having this baby. And very soon he thought as another bout of pain came on. 

He gritted his teeth as he reached for his phone. His dad is out of town with larry, wine tasting. Why since larry didn't drink he didn't know but his dad went only because charlie still had 3 weeks left till full term. There was suppose to be time. Ian was suppose to be here.

Dialing his husband's number he wasn't surprised when it went straight to voice mail. "This is Edgerton, you know what to do." Charlie spoke as soon as the line beeped. "Hey Ian, I know this is a bad time but remember when you said babies always come on their own time? Well, ours decided today was a good day. I don't know when you will get this but if you could come, that would be great. I will keep trying until I get you. We're both fine. I love you."

He quickly ended the call then dialed his brother. 

"Hey buddy." Don answered quickly. He took on the roll of anxious uncle to be and even more over protective brother since he found out about the pregnancy. With Ian gone Don was always there, be it for cravings or just someone to talk to if there father wasn't around. Charlie could not ask for a better brother and uncle to his baby.

He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth he was hit with amother shot of pain and grunted. "Charlie?" Dons concern bleed through the phone. Breathing deeply charlie spoke. "Hey Don. Umm, could you come over? I may need a ride to the hospital." He sighed as the pain ended yet again. 

He heard papers rustle on the other end. "I'm on my way now. Are you ok?"  Pounding footsteps. He took the stairs so he wouldn't lose the call in the elevator. 

Charlie shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. "For the most part yeah. But it seems your neice or nephew wants to make an appearance today." He smiled. He was having Ian's baby today. 

"No shit!" Don laughed. "Kids got awesome timing. My team has a three day weekend after this last case. Do you need me to get anything?" 

Charlie closed his eyes. This last case was a bad one. 4 kids, all under the age of 10 dead with their throats slashed. With Charlies help from home, no pictures were included in the files they gave him, he was able to pin point the location of the kill site to the man's house. Don and his team charged in as he was about to touch the knife to little Carly Jones' throat.

Don had gotten a shot to his shoulder before the insision could be made. After hours of interrogation they discovered Todd Harris, 34 lost his daughter when his wife wasn't paying attention at home and she fell in the pool. Her birthday was the day after she died. In his mind he felt that since his little girl had been taken from him every parent should know the pain and loss of losing their child. 

Charlie won't lie, he had cried long and hard as he held his stomach tightly, promising his child that he would always protect him. That Ian would always protect them. 

Charlie realized his brother was trying to get his attention by yelling his name over the phone. "Sorry Don. I dozed off. No, I'm OK for now. I had some breakfast so I don't think I should eat just in case and I have my go bag upstairs." He hissed as another pain came. "I'll go get it and meet you at the door." 

Charlie heard the screech of tires as Don took a sharp turn. "Don't you dare go anywhere near those stairs Charlie! I'm around the corner. Stay on the couch. I'll get everything you need. Stay put." 

Breathing even again he smiled. "Yes sir." 

"Damn right yes sir." Don paused. "Have you gotten a hold of Ian?"

Charlie leaned back, hand going to caress where the baby was kicking. "I called but it went straight to voice mail. I'll keep trying till I get him." He hoped it would be soon. Or he would call higher up the chain if that's what it took to get his husband home for the birth of their child. 

"He'll call back charlie. You know he wouldn't miss this for the world." 

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I know." 

"I'm outside, call the doc and tell him were coming in. I'll call dad and try to get Ian myself." 

"Ok, see you soon."

As charlie was talking to his doctors nurse Don came in and went straight up the stairs to his room, all the while filling their dad in on what was happening. He knew where all his stuff was so charlie wasn't worried that something would be missed.

As he hung up his brother came down, loaded with multiple bags and baby items. "I grabbed everything but I'll come back if I missed anything. Let me put this in the car and I'll be back for you. Don't move!" He said as he walked out the door. Charlie smiled. 

He dialed Ian's number again and again straight to voice mail. "Hey babe. I hope you get this soon. I need you here. Call me back. Please " He hung up and waited for Don to return. What if Ian couldn't make? What if something happened? Could he raise this baby by himself? His breathing came in harsh pants and was near hyperventilating when Don returned. 

"Charlie?" He grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "He buddy, come on breath. Deep breaths. That's it." As he calmed down the tears started. "Don, what if he can't get here in time? What if something happened and that's why I can't reach him?" Tears now poured down his cheeks and his brother hugged him tight. Pulling back Don placed Charlies hand on his belly. "You feel that" His baby was lightly kicking him. He nodded. "There is nothing Ian wouldn't do to be here for you both. He is fine and he will be by your side when you bring my little neice or nephew into the world. Ok?" 

Charlie nodded. He still worried but he knew for right now there was nothing that he could do. He needed to concentrate on him and the baby. 

Don pulled him to his feet, keeping one arm around his waist. "OK chuck, let's get you both to the hospital. You have a long day ahead of you." 

He sounded apologetic and slightly smug. "I know. And don't call me chuck!" 

Don laughed as he closed and locked the door. 

*NUMB3RS* 

7 hours later and charlie was in pain, sweating, down right miserable, but still stubborn as hell. 

"No. No not happening. Your not coming anywhere near us. Not till Ian is here. I won't have this baby without him." 

Don sighed. He had tried several times to get a hold of the sniper to no avail. He finally got somewhere and was able to contact his handler but was told Ian was currently on assignment deep in the woods of the Rockies. He swore that he would try to get a hold of him via satellite phone as soon as possible.  Charlie took no comfort in this. "Buddy, I know you want him here. Hell, I'd trade places with him in a heartbeat so he wouldn't miss this. You know that. But you can't keep holding it off. It could hurt both you and the baby then what would Ian do? He would kill me if I let anything happen to either of you while he was gone."

And it's true. Ian made him swear to protect them when he was not there to do so. Though he wasn't scared of said sniper, there was no way he wanted to find out what would become of him if anything happened to charlie or the baby. No that Don would ever EVER let that happen. 

Charlie crossed his arms and glared at his brother. He knew he was right. He knew he has my to deliver the baby very soon. He didn't want to hurt him/or her. He knew he should have had his C-Section as soon as he came in. He just wanted Ian here so bad. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Ian was suppose to be beside him, holding his and and telling him that he was doing great. That he loved him. He was so glad that Don was here to be with him but he wanted Ian. But he had put his food down for 7 hours. He couldn't put it off much longer. 

Finally charlie uncrossed his arms. "Try one more time Don. Please." If by the grace of God Ian picked up then he would wait. If not...

Don took out his phone and dialed Ian's number as his nurse came in. "And how are daddy and baby?" She was a sweet elderly woman who babies charlie to know end. 

Charlie looked to her. "We're good. Waiting to see if he can get other daddy." 

Please let him pick up. He looked back at Don, let out a quiet sob as he shook his head. 

Nurse Debbie came and ran her fingers through Charlies sweaty hair. I'm so sorry hun." 

Charlie nodded. He would have to go ahead and have the baby. With Don by his side, not Ian. He looked to debbie, tears sliding down. "I'm ready to deliver now." He wanted to wait, he wanted Ian here Damn it! But he wouldn't risk the health of their baby. 

And he wanted to be pissed at Ian for taking this job so close to his due date. But he had been the one to say go for it, thinking he still had weeks left. So yeah, he couldn't be mad at Ian. 

Nurse Debbie smiled and patted his hand. "Ok hun. I'll let the doctor know then I'll be back to get you ready." Charlie nodded as she walked out. 

Don came to sit by his bed. "I'm sorry buddy. I couldn't get a hold of his handler this time." 

Charlie laid there and let himself cry. Don's arms wrapped around him and held him tight. Eventually Charlies sobs subsided and he leaned back to wipe his eyes. 

"You'll be with me though, right?" If he couldn't have his husband there then his brother was his next choice. 

Don smiled. "Let them try to get me to leave." 

That comforted Charlie so he leaned back and closed his eyes. Ian's face the only thing he saw. 

When he woke his room was full of nurses. He was being prepped and soon was wheeled in to the operating room, Don right beside him in full scrubs. 

They had him lean over the side of the bed while they administered the anaesthesia, Don holding his hand tightly during the burn of the needle and local. 

They laid him back and strapped his hands to the board, telling him this was so he wouldn't try to move on the off chance he could still move his arms. 

"All right mr. Edgerton-Eppes, I'm going to poke you a couple of times and I want you to tell me if you feel anything." Charlie confirmed this and waited a 43 seconds. "Anything?" the doctor asked. Charlie said no. 

As the doctor stepped out of view to begin a nurse rushed in. "Agent Eppes, we need you right away." 

Don looked pissed. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving my brother alone when he is about to give birth!" The nurse opened her mouth to speak but the doctor cut in. " I'll give you 2 minutes nurse. That's it." 

Don looked at charlie. "I don't know what's going on buddy but I'm going to find out and I will be right back. You won't be alone for this." Charlie whispered ok and out Don went. He closed his eyes and pictured their baby. Would they have Charlies curls? Ian's eyes? He had the most gorgeous eyes so he hoped they did.

At two minutes the doctor cut into his day dream. 'I'm sorry Mr edgerton, he have to continue before the anaesthesia wears off." 

Charlie shakes his head, the only part of his body he could move. "No, where's my brother. I need him. Where is he?!" 

"Well, I'm not your brother, but I hope I'm one hell of a good substitute." His husband's smooth voice filled the room and Charlies eyes instantly fill with tears. "Ian!" He couldn't believe it, Ian made it! 

Ian walked into his line of sight, decked out in the same full scrubs Don had worn and leaned down, pressing a firm but gentle kiss to Charlies lips. "I now owe a humongous favor to the C.I.A. but there was no way I am missing the most important day of our lives. Beside our wedding day." Charlie laughed. Ian was here, he wouldn't miss their baby coming into their world. 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Shall I proceed?" Charlie nodded and turned to Ian.

He opened his mouth to ask him how he managed to get here in time but Ian spoke before he could. "I'm so sorry baby. I should never have left you so close to you delivering. God, I am most missed it." He placed soft kisses along Charlies face. 

Charlie let him wallow for only a minute before he turned his head, halting Ian's assult of kisses. "Ian, you couldn't have known. We thought I still had time. I told you to go." He groaned as he felt an uncomfortable pulling in his abdomen. He felt nauseous and breathed deeply.

Ian caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Yeah but it's just like I said, babies come at their own time. I shouldn't have risked it. I should have been here with you every step of the way. I will next time. I won't risk missing something so important again." 

Charlie was stunned. What was Ian saying? Was he stauing? He was about to ask but the room was suddenly filled with the loud, wonderfully clear cries of their baby.  

The doctor held her over the curtain for both father's to see. "Congratulations Mr and Mr Edgerton. You have a healthy baby girl."  

He took her away to get cleaned and check while Charlie silently cried while Ian peppered every inch of Charlie he could reach with kisses. "I love you so much Charlie. Thank you so much!"

Charlie caught his lips and kissed him passionately. "I love you Ian. God, I love you!"

While they basked in their newfound fatherhood Charlie was cleaned up and quickly moved to recovery while Ian went with their daughter to the nursery.

Two hours later found both father's marveling over the beautiful baby girl in Charlies arms. "She's perfect Charlie." Ian whispered, lightly trailing his index finger along his girls cheek.

Charlie smiled. "Yes she is. Thank you Ian."

Ian looked to charlie, "For what babe?"  

Charlie leaned ford and kissed his lips lightly. "For loving me, for giving me this beautiful girl, for making it today. Later you'll have to tell me how you pulled it off." 

Ian laughed lightly. "Later. And I should be thanking you Charlie. You worked so hard to carry her, make sure she was healthy. You loved me enough to marry me. I'm nothing without you baby. Either of you." 

Charlies heart felt like it was about to burst. Looking down at their daughter he realized something. "What should we name her?" 

Ian smiled and leaned in, whispered softly in his ear. Charlie felt tears well up in his eyes again as he looked at his husband. "That's perfect Ian." 

A soft knock broke their conversation as the door opened to reveal Don. "I know I told you I'd be back buddy but I thought you would prefer my replacement." He smiled sheepishly as he looked down at the baby. 

Charlie laughed lightly, " No offense but yeah. Very much so." He held his daughter toward Don."Would you like to hold your neice?" 

Dons eyes widened as he took her gently in his arms, making sure to support her head. "A girl. Oh man, dad is going to love you to pieces!" He kissed her forhead. "But not as much as I do baby girl." He looked back to the couple. "What name did you decide?"

Ian and Charlie looked at each other before looking back to Don. Charlie spoke, smiling. "We decided to name her after two of the greatest people I've ever know. Margaret Dawn." 

He saw Dons eyes widen at her middle name. His eyes shining brightly. "Guys.. I" He cleared his throat. "Me?"

Ian spoke this time, helping charlie get more comfortable in his bed. "You've helped charlie every step of this pregnancy. You've always been there for him, especially when I'm not there. I couldn't think of any one better." 

Two tears fell from his eyes as Don looked down at his neice. Named after their mother with his name in hers. He was beyond honored. "Thank you so much." 

Ian held Charlies hand while uncle and neice bonded. "Don, is that position on your team still open?" Charlie turned his sharply to look at his husband.

Don spoke, not looking away from the baby in his arms. "It's always been yours Ian. Was just waiting till you were ready." 

Ian looked to Charlie. "I'm ready." 

Charlie shook his head. "Ian you love your job. It's who you are." 

Ian brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed the fingers lightly. "No, it's what I was. What I am now is a husband and a father. I almost missed the birth of our little girl. I missed our anniversary last year. I don't want to miss anything else. You and Margaret, along with any other kids we might have are more important to me than any job Charlie." 

Charlie didn't know what to say. He had been waiting to hear those words since forever it seemed. Ian was coming home to stay. He nodded his head, too overwhelmed to speak. 

Ian rested his head to Charlies and watched as Don lightly bounced their little girl in his arms. The moment made only sweeter as their father all but ran through the door demanding to see his grandchild. 

Don got up and placed the child in his arms. He cried when he saw that he had a granddaughter. He sobbed when they told him her name. He held her tightly to his chest. 

Charlie had his whole family in this room, everyone that held a place in his heart. Dons team would be in later to see their newest addition. Ian was home for good. Charlie could ask for nothing more.


End file.
